1. Field of the Invention
Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to processing meat and, in particular, apparatus and methods for slicing and seasoning meat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meats often undergo extensive preparation and processing before being offered for sale to consumers. Hams, in particular, are oftentimes sliced, seasoned and/or glazed to enhance the flavor and appearance of the ham. Conventional processing methods commonly require a multi-stage process, usually utilizing multiple machines, for slicing and seasoning a ham. First, the ham is secured on a slicing machine that cuts the ham into multiple portions. For example, a spiral slicing machine may be used to cut the ham into substantially evenly-cut slices such that the meat is left attached to the flavor-preserving bone. After the ham has been sliced, it is removed from the slicing machine and moved to a seasoning or glazing machine for further flavor-enhancing processing.
Furthermore, conventional seasoning and glazing machines only apply the seasoning or glaze to the outside surface of the ham. For example, the seasoning may be brushed, poured or otherwise coated on the ham. Such a seasoning process, however, tends to apply a majority of the seasoning on the outside portions of the ham but lacks seasoning toward the middle portions of the ham, especially near the bone.